


The Owl House - Working for the madman

by AMysteriousWr1ter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 years in the future, Amity works for Belos, Belos is a bitch, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Luz leads the rebellion, M/M, Magic, No sex or anything, Rebellion, Swearing, War, a lot of gay panic, major character death at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMysteriousWr1ter/pseuds/AMysteriousWr1ter
Summary: Amity Blight works for Belos, the Emperor of The Boiling Isles. She has been for 5 years. She expected to be away from her parents, but she's still in their grasp. They've cut everyone off from her. Belos has scarred Amity and made sure she stays lin line. He has been making her hunt down rebels for the past 2 years. She feels guilt, but she can't do anything. But when a familiar face comes across Amity, everything changes.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. The Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at tags. I'll be taking a short hiatus from my other fanfic and working on this instead. Most chapters will have 2k+ words, maybe 5k.  
> Will be at least 15 chapters, maybe 20.  
> Comments, tips, constructive criticism, and compliments are much appreciated!
> 
> If you're bored you can guess who dies in the last chapter.

“Amity Darling, please come have a talk with us,” said my father from his office. I stepped inside. He turned on a lamp, illuminating the once dark room. I noticed the smile on his face. Something was wrong. I looked at the door behind me, closing it. My mother stood beside it, silently watching me from the shadows. 

“What is the meaning of this meeting?” I asked, lifting my chin so that my posture was “perfect.” My parents turned to each other, and then glanced at me. 

“You will train to be the head of the Emperor’s Coven, Amity,” said my mother. Her voice was cold and emotionless. 

My jaw dropped. “What-” I couldn’t find the words to speak. 

“You will do so, no questions asked. I don’t think I need to remind you of what happened the last time you hesitated to obey us.” My mother stepped into the light, joining my father’s side. 

“But I don’t want to do that anymore!” I shook with anger. 

“It’s been your dream since you were little,” argued my father, standing up from his desk. He no longer looked calm and collective. Instead, he was full of rage. 

“That has always been your dream, and not mine!” I shouted pulling my hair back. 

My mother gasped, her hand on her chest in a dramatic way. “You dare disrespect the family name? You are a disgrace!” she shouted, raising her hand. 

Suddenly, her hand came down, striking me upon the face. I faltered backwards, crashing into a bookshelf. I looked up at her, memories flooding back to me. The years of emotional and physical abuse. My lip began to quiver, and tears trickled down my cheeks. 

“Do you understand, Amity?” asked my father, his voice booming. 

Frantically, I nodded. 

“Good. You are dismissed.” 

I stood up and ran out of the room, pushing back tears. I sprinted to my bedroom, slamming the door shut. I didn’t make it more than four feet before I started wailing. I climbed onto my bed, sobbing. I curled up into a ball, screaming into my pillow. 

Eventually, somebody knocked on the door. My eyes went wide, and I stopped crying. After years of practice, I could make myself calm down in a second. “C-come in,” I stammered. I noticed two people with dark green hair step inside. Ed and Em. They cautiously walked up to me and sat down. 

“Are you alright, Mittens? We heard Mom and Dad shouting,” said Ed, putting his arm around my shoulders. 

“Ed, shut up!” hissed Emira. “She obviously isn’t okay.” Em glanced at me. I didn’t like her sympathy, but I kind of needed it. 

“What happened?” Ed looked at me, concerned. 

“She might not want to talk about it, asshole!” whispered Em, as if I couldn’t hear her. She slugged Ed on the elbow before putting her hand on my leg, trying to comfort me. 

I sighed. “It was nothing,” I murmured. Ed and Em glared at me, annoyed that even I would try to lie to them. My shoulders fell. “Fine. They told me I had to join the Emperor’s Covet or they’d do something.” 

“Mittens, that’s awful. I’m so sorry,” said Ed and Em in sync. It creeped me out, but was still comforting. 

Em glanced at my face. I figured she was trying to see if I had been crying, which I thought was quite obvious. 

“Did they hurt you?” she asked, inspecting my cheek. 

I nodded my head, while saying, “Nope!” 

Ed sighed, glancing at Em. Em reached into her pocket and grabbed her scroll. 

“I’ll call my girlfriend and she can heal you,” she said. Suddenly, Em’s face went bright red as she realized what she had just let slip. 

Ed cackled, slapping her on the back. “You’re such an idiot!” he laughed, shaking. 

I quietly chuckled, slightly amused. 

“I fucking hate you, Ed,” groaned Em. 

Ed smirked. “Yeah, well you should’ve been more careful, especially around-” Ed looked at me as he froze. His eyes went wide, and he glanced back at Em, who had also stopped moving. 

“You’re okay with... this, right?” Em asked, fear in her eyes. She looked as if I was about to stab her or some shit. She looks terrified. 

“Yeah,” I mumbled. “I don’t understand it, but I’m not homophobic. You know, it’s just chaotic- dealing with that shit, and can feel like your life is being ripped apart.” 

Em raised her eyebrows. “And how would you know what it’s like?” she asked in a teasing tone. Ed thought for a moment and then the realization hit him. He leaned in towards me, waiting for a reponse. I didn’t know what to say. After a moment of nobody talking, I broke the silence. 

“Well, you see... I might be gay or something. I mean, I am straight. Just happen to like a girl, but I’m sure in a platonic way,” I mumbled. 

Ed laughed. “Straight people don’t think that!” He grinned, staring at Em, winking. 

Em and Ed made eye contact, making different expressions. It looked like they were secretly communicating. After a second, they said together, “So who’s the lucky gal?” 

If my face was red before, it was much redder then. Steam came out of my ears as I prepared to beat the crap out of my siblings. If I liked Luz, that was my own business. If I liked- I think I had just confirmed to myself who I liked. I knew this wouldn’t end well. 

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

[5 YEARS LATER] 

I climbed the steps of the conformitorium. The wind howled, causing my hairs to stand on end. I glanced behind me as the large gate slammed shut, echoing throughout the surrounding area. I turned back to the steps ahead of me. I continued to walk quickly until I got inside the building. Once I had climbed a spiral staircase I walked at a slower pace. I passed jail cells, avoiding eye contact with the prisoners. I still felt a pang of guilt for working for Belos, but it was the only option. If people wanted to break the laws he had laid down, they knew what would happen to them. 

Once I reached the end of the corridor, an inmate shouted at me. 

“Fuck off, you filthy, no good, traitor! You’re a bitch!” yelled the inmate, banging on the bars of their cell with a metal cup. He spat onto the floor, glaring at me. 

I spun around, my cloak flapping in the wind that was leaking in from the windows. “Excuse me?” I said, my eyes piercing like daggers. 

The man in the cell scooted towards the back of his cell. He wore a grey tank top that had been stained with... something. He also had a pair of brown pants, but they had not been taken off in weeks. His left eye socket had an eye patch covering it, and his right eye was twitching. 

“Can you hear me?” I asked, stepping towards the cell. My boots clicked against the stone floor. The sound echoed throughout the hallway. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed other inmates peering out of their cells and at me. I turned my attention back to the man, who looked like a miserable mess. 

“Yeah, I can fucking hear you,” he muttered, wiping spit off his lip. “I said you’re a traitor, and a filthy bitch.” He acted like he wasn’t scared, but his hands shaking told me otherwise. His posture was bad, as he was curled up and sinking against the wall. 

I banged my staff against the stone floor. I chuckled. This man thought I should be scared of him? “Please, I could easily kill you,” I replied, laughing. 

The man’s eye went wide and he hugged his knees. I noticed a single tear trickling down his cheek. It looked as if he had soiled himself, but I figured it was just a stain. 

“You better change your tone by tomorrow,” I said, my face inches away from the metal bars. I raised my staff once more, smirking at the terrified inmate. “You know what will happen if you don’t.” I turned away, carrying my staff with me. 

The man nodded frantically. As I walked away, he started sobbing. The noise seemed to follow me. My stomach felt uneasy, and as if somebody was squeezing it. It was guilt. I had given up disobeying my parent’s wishes for me to join Belos years ago. Everything had changed when the human came. But after she disappeared and became a wild witch, everything felt normal again. At certain times it seemed like I would forget her eventually, but I never did. 

I liked to think that the human was the only thing keeping me from becoming my parents, but it was the stupid ways I had changed during our time together. After Lilith went into hiding from Belos, I trained harder to take her place, obeying my parent’s wishes. After a year I did take her place. I graduated a year ahead of my grade and had begun working for the most powerful witch in the entire Boiling Isles. I didn’t want to work for Belos, but my parents had once again threatened me. They had noticed me getting soft, or “weak” as they put it. I had planned to use my new position to help the human, but it didn’t work out well. 

I would visit the human and the Owl Lady from time to time, but it was hard to see them. Eventually Belos found out I was seeing her. He attacked me, and I still have the scars on my eye to remember it by. The human and her friends had gone into hiding and formed the rebellion. And for two years I’ve been tracking witches and demons involved in it down, one by one. Now the conformitorium is full of people. People who would kill me in my sleep; People who hate me. It’s not like I blame them. I hate myself, too. 

I’d captured many of my old classmates at Hexside. Ed and Em had joined the rebellion. Half the time I would hear about two mysterious witches causing trouble with illusions. It was obviously them. My parents had stayed by Belos’ side. I didn’t ever see them, as we all had important things to do. 

My duties ranged from capturing rebels to watching prisoners. Being the leader of The Emperor's Coven wasn’t a fun job, but it paid well and kept me on the good side of Belos. The only time I had angered him was when I had been caught seeing the human. I had seen her a few weeks after, and explained the danger I was in. We agreed to only speak if we were in danger. We had come up with a signal: 13 floating balls of light by the Grom Tree we had created. We only met twice there, and not for two years. We had seen each other recently, but not in friendly ways. 

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

A month ago, I had tracked down Willow. She and Boscha had been scouting the forest, watching for The Emperor's Coven. I had snuck up on them, attacking them with my spells. It hadn’t gone well. It went horribly. 

I had stepped out from behind a bush and cast a fire spell. Willow had quickly used a plant as a shield, causing the leaves to burn to crisp. All that did was anger her and the forest. Vines quickly wrapped around my limbs, pining me to the dirt and grass. Instantly, I had cast another spell and ripped the vines apart. I didn’t have much time, so I had decided to trap Willow in a bubble. She attempted to break free with roots and vines, but nothing happened. At the time I thought it would be easy to capture her and Boscha, but it turned out that we weren’t alone. 

“Get away from my friends, you fucking-” had screamed the human while leaping off a nearby tree. She tossed a glyph at me, causing ice to knock me into the air. 

I landed gracefully, and then cast another spell. As soon as the spell circle was complete, a fiery bird had swooped towards the group of rebels, scorching two of them. I had never met them before, but they seemed important to the human. To be fair, every rebel was important to her. 

“I will fucking murder you, bitch!” she yelled, running towards me. The human had activated another glyph, this time causing a wave to crash down upon me. I braced myself for the impact, but nothing came. It had been an illusion, and I had been tricked. 

I groaned out of annoyance. I spun my staff, causing a ball of light to blast at Boscha, who was helping Willow stand up. 

The human had slammed her palm against another glyph, which made a wall of ice protect them. The blast had only wasted my energy, and not injure them like I had hoped. 

“Go! I’ll handle this coven member!” shouted the human, pushing her friends away. 

I smirked. She would be stupid to duel with me. “This is quite the mistake!” I said, raising my voice. I clenched my staff, preparing for the human to make her move. 

“I don’t give a fuck!” she had yelled, leaping over the wall of ice. I spun my staff again. A ball of fire shot towards her, knocking her backwards. She landed on a bush, which broke her fall. 

The forest was being a pain in the ass. I formed a spell circle. Roots came out of the ground and twisted themselves around the human, who tried to move. The restraints prevented her from doing so. I formed another spell circle and made the wall of ice sink into the earth. 

“Dammit!” The human struggled against the vines, trying to get up. 

I laughed, crouching in front of her. “You should give up. Your punishment won’t be as bad if you do,” I warned. She squirmed again, almost kicking me in the face. I thought I had her captured. But it turns out I was completely wrong. 

If I was smart enough, I would’ve seen the human reach for an ice glyph. I hadn’t noticed her active it, either. 

Suddenly, a sharp pain came from my side as I was impaled by a sharp icicle. I gasped; my eyes wide. The pain hurt terribly. I would’ve screamed, but I was too shocked. I glanced down to see blood staining my grey robes. I felt light headed and started to sway. I brought my hand to the wound and it came away with a dark red liquid all around it. My eyes started to close, and then I had collapsed onto the ground. 

At some point the human had gotten up, the vines no longer working with me losing consciousness. My vision had been very blurry, but I knew she had pulled my mask off and immediately gasped. 

The rest of that day was blurry, but I knew that the human had spared me and I had been brought back to The Emperor’s Castle. I don’t know if I would’ve spared her, but I knew I’d at least feel conflicted about injuring/ killing her. 

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Boss!” shouted somebody. I instantly whipped around. I was panting heavily and my fists were clenched. It turns out I had been remembering things while staring out a window. 

“The Emperor requests your presence!” said somebody wearing a raven mask and coven uniform. I assumed it was Kevin. He was always telling me about things. Kikimora hadn’t delivered messages for years, but I also hadn’t seen her since Lilith left. 

I glanced at the person I assumed was Kevin. “Let him know I’m on my way,” I replied, starting to breath slowly. My chest rose slowly as I tried to calm down. 

“Of course, Ms. Blight!” Kevin ran off. 

I slammed my fist against the wall, regretting it instantly. I grabbed my hand, which felt as if it had broken. I’d punched the walls multiple times before, so I knew I would be fine. 

Being called “Ms. Blight” always had a negative effect on me. It reminded me of my mother. I did whatever I could to be like her but loathed her at the same time. All she did was remind me of the abuse I’d suffered for years. Neglecting my needs, cutting me off from everyone, caring about status more, and treating me unfairly. My siblings always got away with everything, but I, the youngest, was their last hope. It was “my duty” to uphold the Blight family name. I was told I would have many children and a kind husband. But I have no time for that while working for Belos. 

I suddenly remembered I had to meet with him. I quickly walked down the hallways and down the spiral staircases. I nodded to a guard outside, who raised the large gate. I ducked under a hanging bit of rock, and went down the wooden path. I struck out my staff and slung my leg over it. After gripping it tightly, I kicked off from the ground. I went flying into the sky, the wind blowing in my face. I tapped my staff and I went zooming to the left. 

I flew over caves and mountains. After a few minutes of zooming past blurry things, I arrived at the Emperor’s Castle. Walking up to the bridge, I banged my staff against the cement. The ground shook, pebbles bouncing up. I looked down as the first chunk of the bridge popped out from the rock. Then the rest followed. The bridge slammed against the other rock, digging into it. I lifted my staff up a bit and walked across at a brisk pace. My boots clicked against the metal, causing the sound to echo throughout the silent caverns. Once I had reached the other side, I banged my staff against the rock once more. The bridge moved back, going into the rock and earth. 

I looked up at the castle. It was overwhelming, and I felt like a child whenever it loomed over me. I nodded at the guards who stood outside the castle doors. I spun my wrist quickly, forming a quick spell circle. The door opened, wind pouring inside. I formed the spell again and the door slammed shut. I ignored the fake relics that were on display in the relic room, and shoved the doors open. I was greeted by more guards and a face I did not want to see. 

“Hello, Skara,” I muttered, glaring at the guard in front of the throne room doors. 

Skara was nice, but a pain in my ass. She’d always ask how I was doing. I was obviously doing fucking terrible. My family had split in half, I had no more friends, I’d burnt all my bridges, and I was having to imprison people. 

“Hi, Amity!” she said, gleefully waving at me. 

A small part of me wished she would’ve been hurt that I ditched her in high school, but she’s too nice. It was a miracle that she had the guts to be in this covet. But she never had to deal with the shit I had to deal with. 

“I have a meeting with Belos,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

Skara’s chest fell. She had noticed my eye roll, but she continued. “Alright. Good luck,” she whispered, opening the door. 

As I stepped inside the throne room I was greeted with bright candles and the golden throne. I waited at the door until Belos nodded. Once he did, I walked down the golden carpet until I was at the foot of his throne. I bowed down, turning my staff away from him. It was seen as respectful in the Emperor’s Covet. 

“Welcome, Amity,” he said, his voice booming. 

I stood up, finally making eye contact with Belos. Looking at the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles felt as if a horrible yet amazing creature was cornering you into a cave. You felt amazed and terrified at the same time. Make one wrong move and you’re dead. I’ve known multiple people to have done the wrong thing. I’ve seen them a lot since then while working- in the conformitorium. 

“Thank you, sir,” I said, my voice sounding confident. But the reality was is that I was afraid. 

“I have a new task for you,” boomed Belos, looking down upon me. His eyes were a piercing blue, and they made my stomach hurt. Everything about Belos was terrifying and dangerous. 

I looked up at the beating heart behind him, and then looked back at him, making eye contact. 

“I want you to bring me the rebels causing problems in the market. Please bring them to me alive, but if it’s absolutely necessary, dead is fine.” Belos stood up, grabbing his staff. “Do so and you will be rewarded. Fail, and I will be angry. I trust that you can do this, Amity. You have three days to do this.” He struck out his hand, forming an unbreakable bond. It wasn’t really unbreakable, but it brought tremendous pain to the person who broke it. 

I nodded. “You have my word, sir,” I said, kneeling before Belos. 

“Good.” He sat back down, setting his staff to the side of the large golden throne. “You are dismissed. But before you track those rogue witches down, I believe Ms. Blight has something to discuss with you. Please talk about it outside of my chambers.” 

I froze. I did not want to speak with my mother. It was already hard enough being seen as a Blight. But I nodded to Belos and stood up. I spun around, walking out of the throne room with my staff in hand. I spun my finger and my raven mask appeared, covering my face. I quickly turned the corner before Skara could talk with me. 

After a few minutes I had arrived at my mother’s office. It wasn’t exactly an office, but she called it that. Working for Belos benefited my parents, especially my mother. She would try to stay away from my father, believing that he was too weak for his line of work. I was surprised that they hadn’t divorced each other, but I knew that would not go well for either. 

I knocked three times on the door. My mother opened it. She towered over me, still a good foot taller than me. She pushed the door to the side, and gestured for me to step inside. I did so, pulling up a chair. My mother scoffed, apparently disgusted by my “poor manners.” 

“Don’t sit down like an animal, Dear,” she said, her voice kind yet cold at the same time. 

“My mistake, Mother,” I replied, pushing the chair to the side. I stood across the room for her, awkwardly waiting for her to speak. 

“Take your mask off. I want to see your face.” She gestured at my raven cowl. 

I nodded, taking it off. I set it down on a nearby table. Looking around the room, I could see that it had been re-decorated. There were a few chairs surrounding a table, and a desk on the other side of the room. In the corner was a small selection of weapons that my mother had put on display. The room was lit by candles, but most things were still cloaked in shadow. 

My mother pushed some of my hair away from my eye, revealing the large and jagged scar that stretched across my face. She stared at the reminders of my flaws, and she curled her lip, disgusted. I stood there, looking at her. She sighed, looking away. 

“I want to thank you for working hard,” said my mother. “Belos has told me about your hard work. I’m sure it must be... difficult to try and hunt down your old classmates, but you should be able to do it with ease, considering you are a Blight.” My mother turned to her desk and grabbed an envelope. She handed it to me. I reluctantly took it. 

“What’s this?” I asked, staring at the envelope. There was a purple seal on it, which had been broken. If this postage was for me, then my mother had already looked through it, invading my privacy once again. 

“Manners,” she said, glaring at me. “And stand up straight.” My mother stared at me. My shoulders were slouched and my head wasn't raised. I quickly corrected myself. 

“This letter was something sent to you by people whom I will not name,” she added. 

My eyes went wide. I instantly knew who she was speaking of; Ed and Em. I opened it and was about to unfold the paper inside when my mother set it on fire. I yelped, dropping the letter. I clutched my hand, which had been burnt. The skin was sensitive, and hurt when I touched it. “Why the hell did you burn it?” I screeched, backing away from my mother. 

She clenched her jaw, turning away from me. “You must forget everything about your past to succeed. That includes people who ran away from you,” she explained, as if I was supposed to agree with her. 

“They ran away from you, not me,” I murmured under my breath. 

“What was that?” asked my mother walking towards me. 

I looked down, unable to meet her eyes. “Nothing.” 

“That’s what I thought.” My mother opened the door, gesturing to the corridor. “You’re dismissed. I will speak with you once you have returned,” she added. 

I nodded, putting my mask back on. I walked out of the door, closing it behind me. It was time to go to the market and put an end to the rebellion’s shenanigans. 

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

[5 YEARS AGO] 

Luz climbed over the log. She reached for a stick and ended up slipping. Luz landed on a pile of moss, groaning. “That’s fucking hurts,” she groaned, pulling herself up. 

I chuckled. I glanced around and then removed my mask. I set it down on a nearby stump, being sure to not get dirt on it. Once Luz had sat down, I joined her. 

“So, how’s the Coven doing?” Asked Luz, grinning. I knew she meant well, but it was my least favorite thing to talk about. 

“It’s fine,” I mumbled, staring at the surrounding trees. To escape any unwanted attention, we had snuck off to the forest. It had been easier in the past, but was more difficult then because of the new spies Belos had assigned to the market and surrounding area. 

Luz scooted up beside me. Her expression was cheery, which was quite odd for everything happening. She, King, Eda, and Hooty had gone into hiding. I heard Hooty had somehow been shrunk, but I wasn’t aware how it happened. The rebellion had begun a while ago and was quickly growing since Eda’s near-petrification. Lilith was also in hiding, but she was finding resources for the rebels. I knew Gus, Willow, and Viney had joined, but I didn’t know anybody else. Emira was torn between surviving and the rebels, but told me should would join if Belos did anything else- which would happen eventually. 

Edric had moved in with his boyfriend, Jerbo. Jerbo was also a multi-track kid and best friends with Viney. Eventually everybody but me would join the rebellion, something I wanted to do badly. But at the same time, my parents would hunt me down and everybody involved. They were merciless, and wouldn’t let anything stop them from controlling me. I think they gave up with controlling Ed and Em, but I doubted that would be the case if they turned against Belos. 

“Hey, you there?” asked Luz, glancing at me. I had dozed off, again. 

I shook my head blinking. My face went red. “Yeah,” I murmured, making eye contact with Luz. Her face turned pink before she turned away. We stared off into the bushes and trees for a moment, refusing to be the one to break the silence. 

After a few awkward minutes, Luz leaned in towards me, wrapping her arms around me. “I’ve missed seeing you,” she whispered into my ear. I almost passed out.


	2. The two powerful witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity Blight, now working for Emperor Belos, goes to the market to put an end to the rebel's chaotic spectacles. But when she arrives, she finds two powerful witches. Little does she know, she knows those witches.  
> They know her to- or at least they thought they did.

I arrived at the market to see people screaming. Stands were knocked over, and merchandise was on the ground. I dodged people running past me, and ran into the market’s center. Large snake-like creatures were twisting in the air and fire was surrounding the rest of The Emperor's Coven members. I groaned, clenching my staff. 

I shot fire at the snakes, but it went right through them. Then it hit me; they were illusions. I ducked behind a knocked over table as some creature swept down from the sky. I glanced at it as it flew by. Its wings were elegant and grey. It was a griffin. Its beak opened and spiders came spewing out. I forced a force shield around me, causing the spiders to ricochet off. Once it had passed over me, I removed the shield and ran to the source of the snakes. 

I formed a spell circle and water splashed around the fire, putting it out. The other Emperor’s Coven members got up and began casting spells. They were useless. 

I glanced back to the two witches forming the illusions and I shot an energy beam their way. But they were skilled and instantly blocked it. I spun my staff, causing the energy to build up and become more powerful. I redirected all of my energy and made the beam grow. But together they were just as good as I was, if not better. 

After a few moments of using my full force, the beam began to push me backwards. I dug my feet into the ground, but that didn’t help. Suddenly, the two witches stopped casting their illusions and focused solely on me. The beam knocked me backwards. I crashed into a tree, hearing something snap. I was wrong. Those witches were much more powerful than I was, and they weren’t hesitating to harm me. But then again, I wasn’t hesitating to kill them. 

I got up, using my staff as support. “You’ve made a big mistake!” I shouted. 

One of the witches smirked. “Sure, we did!” they shouted back. I tried to make out who they were but hoodies covered their faces. Whoever they were, they worked well together. 

I shifted all of my wait to my legs and fell. I looked up at the witches, who were staring at each other. Then they turned back to me. In sync, they made vines come up from the ground. 

“Let’s take this up a notch,” said one of the witches, grinning. They formed a spell circle and the vines caught on fire. 

My eyes went wide. Just as the vines started heading towards me, I cast a spell. A wall of ice shot up from the ground and blocked the vines. I pushed the wall back down and shot balls of fire at the two witches, who dodged them. I shot one more fiery ball and got the witch on the left on the shoulder. They yelled in pain, falling to their knees. The other witch turned to me, angered. 

“You’ll pay for that, bitch!” They whistled, telling the griffin to attack me. I rolled to the side as its talons came within inches of my mask. The griffin swooped down once more, chipping my mask. I stumbled back in pain as bits of it cut my cheek. I spun my staff. The air spell I had just cast knocked the griffin out of the sky and onto a stand. It got up and started to attack the other coven members. Sucks for them, but it helped me. 

I turned my attention back to the witches. The injured one was being helped by the other witch. I rolled my eyes. Sympathy.... I cocked my head to the side and grabbed a potion from my belt. I mounted my staff and zoomed towards them. As I cocked my arm to throw it, something hit me in the neck, knocking the wind out of me. I fell 10 feet to the ground, along with my staff. 

Luckily, I cast a cushion spell, and softly landed. I looked back at the witches while I gasped for air. After a few seconds, I let out a breath, and then another. Once I could slightly breath again, I climbed down the wall. I knew I had definitely cracked at least a few ribs and broken something in my right arm. 

I hugged a nearby fence post as I cast another spell. This seemed to have taken the two witches by surprise since they didn’t cast anything my way. Instead, they just dodged the fire. I thought I could win, but just then, somebody yelled something and a blurry creature dug their claws into my back. 

I yelled in pain and shock as I was lifted off the ground and dropped. But this time, I couldn’t find the strength to cast another spell. I had been drained; not just from the fight but also from my injuries. I looked up to see a girl with brown hair and a large earring tower over me. I held back a gasp as I realized who it was. It was Viney, Emira’s girlfriend. 

“Hello there, motherfucker,” she said, grinning. The two witches from earlier joined her, pointing spell circles at me. 

“Move and we blow you to bits,” said one of the witches. “We did it with the rest of your team, and we can do it to you.” I glanced behind them, and to my shock, all of the coven members who had fought here were on the ground, dead. 

To their surprise, I chucked. I laughed loudly, shaking. 

“What the fuck is so funny?” asked one of them, leaning in towards me. I almost saw their face. 

“What’s funny is that you have no idea who you’re dealing with.” I raised my right hand to cast one last spell, but Viney stomped on it, causing it to crack again. I shouted in pain, trying to crawl away. I only made it a few feet before Viney shot a vine towards me and dragged me towards her. 

I groaned as rocks and dirt got into the cuts on my back. 

“That was sad,” chuckled one of the witches behind Viney. “I think we do know who we’re dealing with; another useless coven member. Also, you look pretty beat up.” They said it in a cheery tone. 

I glanced down at my uniform to see it torn in multiple places. Blood and dirt coasted it. At first, I wondered who’s blood it was, but then I saw the blood stain growing by my leg. They had gotten the best of me. 

I looked back up to see Viney, inches away from my face. I spat at her, my saliva getting all over her nose. She flinched, disgusted. “This bitch is all yours,” she groaned to the two witches. 

They nodded at each other and crouched in front of me. “Either you can give us information, or we can kill you,” they said in unison. It was creepy as fuck. 

“I’m not giving you information,” I said. If this was to be how I died, then so be it. 

One of the witches took out a dagger and stabbed it into my calf. I screamed, blood starting to trickle out of the wound. I was done with these motherfuckers. 

“You sure?” asked the witch with the dagger, smiling. I thought the smile was familiar, but I couldn’t be sure. 

I clenched my jaw, groaning in pain. “Yeppppp,” I hissed. 

Viney pushed herself past the two witches and grabbed my collar. She pulled me up so that my eyes were on level with hers. “I don’t know who you think you are, but you’re just another one of Belos’ bitches. Tell us information or I will kill you and everyone you love.” 

Under my mask, my eyes went wide. Viney had changed, but I guess we all had. 

“I really don’t think you want to kill everyone I love,” I said coolly, trying to stop myself from yelling. The blood was still trickling down and soaking my pants. I would probably pass out soon from the blood loss. 

“Oh, and why’s that?” asked one of the witches behind Viney. 

I grinned. “If you knew who I was, you wouldn’t have stabbed me,” I responded, as if that answered their question. 

The rebels all glanced at each other nervously. Then they all turned back to me. 

Viney reached for my mask and yanked it off. I smirked as her jaw dropped. The two witches beside her had similar reactions. They stared at me. First my green hair, then my eyes. The scar on my eye. Their reactions confirmed what I had though; I knew them, and they knew me. 

After a moment of silence, Viney’s grip on my collar loosened. The two witches behind her shoved me to the ground. 

“Mittens, what the absolute fuck are you doing here?” yelled one of the witches. 

“Mittens.” My eyes went wide with realization. Only two people called me Mittens; Edric and Emira, my older brother and sister. 

The two witches pulled off their hoods and I saw my siblings. Their dark green hair and piercing eyes made it obvious that they were indeed the Blight twins. Although nobody called them Blights anymore. 

“Ed? Em?” I squeaked, looking up at them. 

Ed sighed, covering his face. He didn’t make eye contact with me. He couldn’t bare to look at me. Neither could Em. She turned to Viney, who wrapped her arm around Em’s shoulders. 

“We can’t finish her off,” muttered Ed, started to pace back and forth. 

“She didn’t hesitate to harm us or Viney,” said Emira, clenching her jaw. 

“I won’t hurt Mittens. Not like this,” whispered Ed, glaring at Em. Em walked up to Ed, about to slap the shit out of him. 

Viney interjected, stepping between the two. “I agree with Ed. I can’t kill Amity, especially with her being helpless. How about we let her go, but just this once?” 

Em sighed. “Fine, but if she even steps near us, I will kill her.” 

They turned back to me. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for my impending doom. “So, you going to kill me? Normally you don’t hesitate like this, let alone talk about it,” I said, mocking them. 

Ed walked up to me. “You know we can’t kill you- today. You can go, but if you even come near us or any rebels, we will not stop ourselves from ending you,” he said, clenching his fists. 

He was bluffing. I knew none of them had the guts to kill me. I doubted they had even killed somebody while looking into their pleading eyes. All of the Coven members they had killed were wearing masks. 

“Goodbye, Blight,” said Viney, turning away from me. Ed followed her, but Em lingered. She walked up to me, mere inches from my face. 

“Fuck you,” she said, raising her boot. Then something stomped down on my nose, breaking it. As I heard Em walk away, ants seemed to crawl over my eyes. Everything was blurry and then it faded to darkness. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

I woke up a bit later. At least it felt like a bit later. I tried to move, but my sides ached. I groaned and laid back down. I blinked, adjusting to the bright lights above me. From my position, all I could see was a stone ceiling and bright lights. Suddenly, I heard voices somewhere. I assumed they were from the hallway or another room. 

“2 broken ribs, deep cuts in the back, a broken wrist, and a stab wound in the leg. It looks like she’ll have scar tissue all over after this. We had to get some shards of metal out of her skin around the face area,” said one of the voices. 

I assumed they were talking about me. 

“And the injury on her eye,” said a second voice. 

“No, that was already there.” 

Yep, they were talking about me. I slowly inched myself up the bed so that I was in a sitting position. I had healing glyphs all over, yet everything still hurt. I looked down at my leg to see bandages wrapping around where I had been stabbed. My wrist didn’t hurt as much, probably from the healing glyphs on it. My sides hurt the most. My back didn’t hurt too badly. I knew I would have a lot of permanent scars from this- Physical and mental. 

I turned as the door clicked open. Two witches in white entered, concerned expressions on their faces. They must have been doctors. 

“Hello, Ms. Blight. We are here to inform you that your injuries are... quite bad. You have the next week to recover, but should be up and ready to go after that,” said the doctor to the left. She had green hair and four eyes. 

“Please get well,” said the second doctor behind her. He looked much older, and had grey hairs coming in. He shoved her out the door, glancing at me nervously. 

“What was that for?” said the woman, her voice muffled by the walls. 

“I don’t want to be the one to tell her that Belos wishes to see her! I also don’t want her to kill me!” yelled the man, obviously unaware that I could hear him. 

“Oh, grow a pair, Trevor.” 

“She doesn’t need a whole medical talk. She already knows her injuries are fricked up!” the man groaned. 

“They’re fucked up, not fricked up.” The woman sighed out of annoyance. 

I had enough with them. “I can hear you,” I grumbled, which was loud enough for them to hear. I heard two pairs of shoes scurry off as the doctors’ panicked voices became quieter. 

I sighed, sinking into the bed. For once it was comfortable, which was more than I could say for my own, personal bed in my quarters. I stared at the ceiling for a while. Eventually, my eyes closed and I drifted off to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would work on my other fanfic, but I wanted to read a fanfic like this. I couldn't figure out how to find those exact ones, so I made my own!

**Author's Note:**

> Please lmk if you can be a beta reader! It would be very helpful, and I would give you credit for doing so!  
> Thanks!
> 
> -Vince


End file.
